


Goddamn Ken Doll

by Saavikam77



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/pseuds/Saavikam77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can't sleep. Neither can Mick. Minor revelations are had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Ken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> For damnstevens on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: (732): Today some guy at work told me I had the nicest hair he’s ever seen and my response was “thanks I grew it myself”. This is why I’m single.

Unable to sleep, _again,_ Ray had set himself up in the Waverider's kitchen, sipping coffee while he worked on upgrading his suit's specs on his tablet. It was quiet, and he was actually getting a few things done … until Mick shuffled in.

Ray glanced up at him as he went straight to the fridge and proceeded to rummage around for a late-night snack. “Couldn't sleep, either?” he asked, wondering if the other man was having as much trouble dealing with recent events as he was.

Only grunting in response, Mick came out with a tub of ice cream, grabbed a spoon from a drawer, and dug in, sitting on the opposite side of the bar from Ray.

Of course he didn't have much to say, Ray thought as he turned his focus back to his work; Mick had to be even more screwed up than the rest of them since Len … left.

A few minutes passed, the pair sitting in silence while Ray worked and Mick finished off the tub of ice cream, before Mick spoke up at last, his voice gruff and tired, “How the fuck can you have perfect fucking hair all the time, Haircut? Look like a goddamn Ken doll.”

Ray looked up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Why are you so obsessed with my hair? There something wrong with it?”

Grunting again, Mick tossed the empty ice cream carton into the recycler. “Just pretty, that's all,” he mumbled, voice low, as he turned to wash his spoon in the sink.

Realizing after a moment what Mick said, Ray felt the tension drain from him, his mouth pulling up into a crooked smile. “You like my hair.”

Mick leveled a glare at him, before his expression softened. “So what. You got the prettiest hair I've ever seen on a man.”

Ray's center warmed, and before he could stop himself, he said, “Well, thanks. I grew it myself.”

One of Mick's eyebrows lifted, and he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And _this_ is why I'm single,” Ray lamented, scowling to himself.

Mick shook his head, turned, and left the kitchen.

Ray hoped Mick would come back the next night neither of them could sleep.


End file.
